when he wakes up
by batman718
Summary: what if it was all a dream? what if it didnt happen and its all in his mind? or what if they just wanted to take it away?
1. the bad dream ends now the nightmare

As he twisted and turned in his sleep, Snake slowly awoke knowing what his dreams were. He could see Meryl get hit by the 30.08 slug shortly after it left Sniper Wolf's rifle. Seeing Gray Fox's limbs and body bend unnaturally as the enormous foot of the bi petal monster, Metal Gear Rex, slam down on him. He could still hear his words echoing in the air: Tell her I did it! Tell her I killed her parents. Then he saw Liquid's face as he reached out for his hand uttering Fox Die. As he saw his brother's face he sat up in a cold sweat knowing that they both look exactly alike. He had put him self in his shoes for that brief moment and wondered when he would go.

He placed his hand over his face and looked down at the sheets. A soft white linen. He wiped the sweat off his face and looked around the room. It was blank. A window and a bed. The bed was plain. The head rest and foot was a metal bar frame painted with a light gray. The walls were white. The window was barred and covered with a material that made it blurry.

He got up and out of the bed trying to figure out what happened and where he was. He went to the door and tried it. Locked. How did I get here? His mind started to weigh the possibilities, caught by the government on my way to the safe house, why not every thing seemed to be a blur when he thought about when he, Meryl and Otacon left the base. He sat on the bed and tried to think of a way to get out when the door was knocked on. The doors latches unlock and the knob turns slowly. Reacting he gets off the bed and tries to look for cover or a weapon. A man steps in and looks right at Snake "You have a visitor. Follow me,"  
  
Visitors? He accepted this and did as he was told. Rather then fighting with out knowing what is going on around him he figured it would just be easier to obey and survey the area.  
  
The other man waited. Sitting in a chair wearing a suit and a thin wire frame pair of glasses he flipped through some papers. The visitors name tag said his name was Hal Emmerich. David, no Snake that was what he wanted to be called, had walked into the room and sat down. The two orderlies stood just out side the door. He sat down in the chair and looked at Hal like he was a sight for sore eyes. "Otacon! What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"David. We went over this. I am Hal. I never used the name Otacon," once again as like the last time he told him that he was taken back. "What are you talking about? Why are you using my name? Don't you remember the Alaskan base? Liquid? Anything?!" Hal was hurt. They went over this a massive amount of time. Last week he went on about how he killed his father. Big Boss was the colorful name he gave him.

He said that he fought him hand to...what was it he called it again? Metal Gear. A massive bi-pedal tank that was made to go and unleash hell on other countries and he fought this alone. There were times he began to wonder if he told the truth when he would say specs of things that would seem to hold up, but as a civilian it would seem it would hold up. Then he started to say things like the other day "Hal. You told me how you help build Rex! You worked with Arms Tech so that you can help the U.S. achieve good fire power to protect the country and its allies. You were in love with Sniper Wolf!" it bothered him.

All David did was go on about this and now. "David," he leaned forward and prayed he would get it through to him "There is no Alaskan base. I wasn't in love with anyone for a long time. You are in an institute to help you get better. You were in a snowmobile accident. The woman you were with didn't make it and since then you were going on about this so called mission."  
  
Snake listened to him. His mind started to wander. What the hell is going on?! He slammed his hands on the table making Hal jump back. "NO! I talked to you over a codec! You saved my life! I saw it all so clearly!" a guard busted into the room and took a hold of Snake. He was immediately on the floor and got pulled up into his arms. He had him in a hold that was a move that was known only to a few. The loud pop of a spinal cord separating from a skull echoed in the room. Snake dropped the body.

The next orderly ran in with a shock stick. He swung it at him. Flowing almost as if he was the air he had gotten around the stick. "DAVID!" Hal called out. The distraction was enough for the orderly to swing around and knock him down and out.  
  
Finally coming to he heads to the door. "Get me the hell out of here!!!" he pounded his fists on the door. His calls went on unheard.

to be continued...

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the things that konami does....i just own a sick twisted mind.


	2. thoughts and dreams

Hal sat in the office they lent him at the institute. He flipped through a file that's name was David Plisken. It read all the usual types: height, weight, age. It had a history of his medications and a small list of the stories he gave the personal. He was under his treatments for 3 months. David was dropped off at the institute and placed under their care. He was getting violent and had to get his own room.  
Hal didn't like the way things were going and he had no way to make it any better. He pulled out the mini chart that was supplied to him by the previous doctor to know the proper dosage amounts when it came to David's episodes. He checked the grid and found the area that focused on what David called him. 2 milligrams. He leaned back and sighed. Things had to change soon or it wouldn't turn out very good.  
  
David finally had no choice he needed sleep. He was sure he might have some small fractures in his hand, but he didn't care. After climbing into bed he tried to figure out how the hell he would get out of there. Soon after falling asleep he could feel relaxed.  
  
"How did you do that?" Meryl turned around to face Snake and answered his question "I don't know. Its strange," she looked down and away from him almost embarrassed about what she was telling him "when Mantis was controlling me I was able to see where the mines were placed." She signaled him to come to where she was. He crossed the small patch of dirt and mud. The mines were placed by a professional. Set so that it could be crossed safely if you know where to step, however if one mine detonated the others would go off as well. As he stepped through the mini field he kept the pattern in mind.  
  
He reached the edge of the field and Meryl smiled. He felt its warmth and almost returned the smile.  
  
Waiting. Stillness. Watching. It was all she knew. It was what she did. Her prey came into the sights of her scope. And all she had to do was draw him out to take him to Liquid. She stopped breathing and felt part of her love. Reopening her eyes she spotted the woman. The two thin lines found their target. She caressed her love.  
  
The red dot slowly rode up the ground finding Meryl's leg. She was still smiling and wasn't aware of the laser sight aiming at her. She looked down at the dot and then back at Snake. Just as she realized what was happening the slug entered her leg hitting the bone. She screamed has she hit the floor. Snake almost instinctively spun and leaned around a corner finding cover. The second shot rung out making Meryl spin around landing on her back when the slug hit her arm. The commotion died out and Meryl called out to Snake "Snake … leave me… The sniper… is using me as bait."  
  
David woke up out of the bed in a cold sweat "Meryl!" he sat up in his bed and put his head in his hands. "This isn't real! Get me out of here!"  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of this stuff…well I bought the games…but I aint part of the company that made them so I don't own the rights to them. 


	3. where? who? what? and soon after in the ...

A man sat in a new office. Finally away from the government and the military for good. He thought about the news he received just two months ago. He realized that there was nothing that he could do. His niece was dead and all he could do was move on she would have wanted it that way. Not to have any one wallow if she died doing what she believed. Well that was the way he wants it so doesn't it seem right that she would too. 'She did take after me.'

The suit he wore was comfortable. He brushed his shoulder and stopped just where the device that denoted his rank. His phone rang and he jumped slightly as if a child had been caught touching himself. He answered just before the second ring. "Hello," the voice on the other end came through slightly unclear, but he did make out the words "Colonel?" it was a rank that he was called only by a select few. After that night he didn't want to be called it any more. "This is Dr. Hal Emmerich. I am calling from a psychiatric institute in Alaska. I have a patient here who clams he knows you," the colonel didn't want to see where this is going but he needed to know more about what happened that night with his niece. "His name is David Plisken. He clams to be some Solid Snake."

The colonel stood up and almost hung up. "I would like you to shed some light on things here. He says he served under you. I wish I could just put this down but things just seem like there are adding up. He called me Otacon." The colonel stopped him "I am sorry...but I think you have the wrong number," the handset left his ear and he started to hang up when he heard the man on last time "he said something about a girl named Meryl." He paused. "He had told me about her being the niece of a Colonel Campbell. I looked it up because everything he says just is backed up. It sounds like he means it with conviction...I mean yeah I have seen plenty of patients and they have told their fair share, but this just seems....real,"

Campbell sat down and thought only of knowing what of his niece. He wasn't too concerned about the man. He had his reasons. He just wanted his niece. He sighed and picked up a pen. "Where is this institute located?"

To be continued...

Disclaimer: well I a do have a sick mind...but not the rights to the game of metal gear...


	4. answers to questions

"The remote in your hand is for you to hold on to your strength or to give up," the man in the trench coat walked past him as he tried to get out of the restraints of the table. "Press the green button to begin the action for you to regain your strength. The red one is to stop the machine and submit to the torture."

He turned and walked to a console. Snake got him self as ready as he could. The safety switch on the console was turned off and he could hear the hum of electricity flowing through the table. His small hairs stood on end. From what he could tell Ocelot's hairs were standing on end too. Only thing was that it was most likely out of excitement. The final beep emitted from the console and Snake jumped out of the bed that he was in. He landed hard on the floor screaming in pain as if he was still where he was in his dream. "MERYL!" he screamed knowing that he couldn't give up. He had to keep her alive. He wanted to.

The door opened and the orderly walked in with a look of concern on his face. "David?" he started to walk over to him. Snake got up with a sound that was in his throat that was much like a growl. "That isn't my name. I am Solid Snake. I was leaving a mission. I know this happened to me!" the orderly walked out quickly and slammed the door shut as Snake pounded on it "I know it happened!!! I remember it all!! Why are you doing this to me!?" the pounding dulled down and Snake gave up. He needed to get out. He knew he would. How was the question.

The car pulled up to the building and out stepped the colonel. Hal was waiting out side the main door and his face shifted from sorrow to eager. All he wanted to do was help David. He figured that Colonel Campbell would help. "Sir, thank you so much for coming here on short notice," he offered his hand. The colonel took it and gave a firm shake. "I want to see him alone. No cameras. No recording. Just me and him," they started walking together down the corridors of the plain walled institute. "I don't think I can do that. He is--," the colonel shook his head "You called me down here for him. I want to talk to him alone. DON'T have me make you pay for the travel and my wasted time." Hal thought for a second. Not about if he should do as he said, but about how he must have been when he was in charge of a unit. Must have said 'shoot him or I shoot you,' a lot, his thought had been brief and his answer was supposed to be final. The next thing he knew he and 6 orderlies were waiting outside an office. He looked eagerly at his watch wanting to know what was being said. There was a loud crash in the room and they all ran in. David was lying on the floor unconscious while the colonel stood up calmly.

Snake walked in the room expecting to see Otacon there. When he looked he saw a man older then he was. He was an army uniform. "Colonel!!" he got to the chair and sat down. "You are just the person I wanted to see!!"

"So, tell me what happened,"

"I don't know. All I remember is that the snowmobile flipped. I woke up here. Otacon is my doctor. He isn't confirming anything I say. Colonel what is going on?"

"You were brought here. They don't want you to remember,"

"Who?" Campbell shifted he didn't feel comfortable. "The government. They don't want you to remember because there were too many people involved in the operation. All they wanted was Metal Gear Rex. And you took that from them," he shifted in his chair. A small whishing noise echoed in the room. Snake went white. He pulled up in his hand a dart. "Colonel?! What the hell?!"

"The only thing that I am happy about is that Meryl isn't around to experience what you are," Snake stood up his blood rushing as he slowed down. "This never happened David. Hal forgot. You will too," Snake felt a rush of energy and tossed the table. He fell to the ground. Hal ran in with the orderlies and they stopped to look around seeing the mayhem that was around them. "He will be fine. He just needs some rest," he took a beat and looked at Snake. "Probably didn't sleep last night. Has for the story it doesn't hold up. I was in Iraq at that time. I wish I could tell you more, but," he motioned his hands as if pointing at the word 'classified'. He walked out with out saying anything else.

The colonel struggled on the other end of the codec. "Colonel, what else are you keeping from me?" Snake's voice was regretful that he had to ask it, but he needed too. They had to stop the people that were ready to destroy the world and get out of there. "Snake I am only a figure head here. I don't know all the details to the mission," Snake felt like he could never trust Roy Campbell again as a friend or as a superior officer again.

He rolled over in the bed and woke up slowly. "I need to get out of here."

To be continued...

Disclaimer: I don't own them. The rights I mean. To metal gear....but I will be playing metal gear 3 soon..heheehmuhahahaha.....yea I know I am a sicko....but u read it any way.


	5. a time to leave

Days and weeks went by. He kept the plans to him self and figured that if he just changes his thinking all at once Ota...Hal would suspect something. So he made it gradual. He walked in the room where Hal waited. "Doctor," he nodded and sat down. "I am starting to see gaps in the things that I am telling you. I don't know what is real." The look on Hal's face was one of relief. "That's only because it isn't real."

Finally, Hal thought, finally he sees the truth. He felt there was a new window of hope that he could help him. He listened to David talk and gave him some information that would help him. Then he sent David to go eat. Days went on like this and he felt that progress was coming along. He finally decided to walk outside with David. It was a slightly warm day. Well by Alaskan standards anyway.

The sun shined on him as he stepped out on to the grounds and breathed in the fresh air. Looks like I will be going today. "Hal? Do you think in another life or world that if what I experienced we would be friends or trust each other?" Hal stopped. "David, I don't think tha--," David walked up to him and whispered in his ear "I am Solid Snake. I know what happened. They made you forget. I will make you remember," the blow was swift. His right hand landed firmly into Hal's gut. And elbow into the back of his head. He would be out long but when he got up he would have a massive headache. He picked up Otacon and put him over his shoulder.

He ran. Holding the person over his shoulder he ran. He spotted the main gate that lead out to the parking lot. There was no one around. It was odd to him. Then again it wasn't a military base. He pushed open the side portion of the gate and went through. He placed down Otacon and checked his pockets. He was almost full of joy when he pulled out the keys and pressed the remote's button to find the car. The beep wasn't too far and after they drove off he wasn't either from finding answers.

To be concluded...

Disclaimer: yea I don't own metal gear or the company who does. If I did I would have had three come out sooner.

Note: this chapter is really just the blue print of the actual one. I typed it out fast and will be working on it to add more. Your feed back on it will tell me what I need to add. If I don't receive any I will expand and fix it up to my own likings. Thanks for reading.


	6. finding the answers just brings more que...

Hal finally woke up. He saw David driving. He almost panicked when he realized what was happening, but contained him self when he realized that it would do no good plus the fact he was in the car with, what he now would refer to as, a lunatic. "Where are we going?" his voice was full of fear. He felt like he was reliving something with this man. Looking around him he could see the area was plain and desolate. It came to him before David answered "We are going to the base. I have this map to show me where it is," Hal took the map. His hands were shaking. He didn't know if he should hate him self for that fact or just do what was necessary. Be scared.

A few hours had past and they were quite literally in the middle of no where. "What if you're wrong?" he took careful note not to say David and get him upset or Snake and feed on his ego "What if the base isn't there or there is no evidence?"

"I know it will be there,"

"But what if you are wrong?" there was a silence. It was long. He didn't know how to answer it seemed.

A few minutes had past when Snake made his decision "You take be back. And I would want to find out my real past. And the reason why the colonel drugged me," Hal's eyes went open wide. "What do you mean he drugged you?" well that just shows that I was right, Snake thought to him self, the colonel was up to something. "When you rushed into the room it had been after he shot me with a tranquilizer dart. There is something going on and I have to know what it is," Otacon's face showed what he figured it would "So it could be true. Then what about me? How would that explain me?"

"All he said was that you forgot too."

Hal was silent. He didn't remember thinks like David was nor did he think his real past was blurry. Now it was David that started the questions "What if I am right?" Hal's mind went blank. He didn't know what or how to answer.

Hours had gone by. Hal wake up once more and the car had stopped. David was gone. He got out of the car and looked around. He saw snow. Nothing else. Just the car and snow. Well he did see foot prints. They were Snakes. He followed them cautiously.

There he was standing at the bottom of the cliff. He looked at the natural made ramp that lead up into the base. "So, this is it? This is where it happened?" there was no answer "You do realize that if it isn't true then we have to go back. I am going to make sure that I work it out so that you don't pay anything for this," Hal's mind was set on the fact that he just wanted to help David. He wanted to make sure that when they get back he doesn't suffer penalties.

In Snake's mind he saw the car chase of the two jeeps. The florescent lights going by so fast it seemed like a solid line. The blast of the two machine guns going off toward each other. The tires screeching as one of them spun out and the other slammed into it. When the smoke cleared he pulled himself out from under the jeep. Meryl had been out cold. She woke up after he pulled her out. Then Liquid came to. The Fa-Mas in his hand had looked unforgiving.

I am the superior one, he thought; I am the one that should take over father's dreams! Liquid walked to Solid and tried to take the gun and use it. Then he felt it. His heart gave out. He knew what it was. He tried. He failed. "FOX,"

"DIE." The sentence finished by Solid has he watched his brother die. Liquid felt the area fade. Then nothing. He failed to do what he wanted to. To try to finish Big Boss's dream.

He came back out of his thoughts and knew he had to find out. He climbed the hill. Otacon followed.

They reached the top and looked around. "How long?" Otacon didn't answer "how long was it since I was picked up?"

"About 2 months," that was about long enough for them to either clean up or move out. But it was odd. The jeeps were there. In the way he remembered but it wasn't right. He couldn't figure it out. He went to another jeep that was parked near by. He checked it and found the keys. He started it and told Otacon to get in. They drove off. They found no one around.

He finally stopped at the main section of the base. They had to climb a bit to get inside, but they were in. Hal was quiet. He was trying to get through the understanding of how the hell David knew what he was doing and where he was going. They walked into the building and started up a set of steps. Finally, Hal spoke "Where are we going?"

"Security. I am going to see if there were any videos on that night. It will prove to me what is going on and let you know the truth."

They walked in the room. It was weird. A base that was supposed to house nuclear warheads and no one was here. He found the videos. He started playing the tapes that were dated three months ago. He found what he needed. It did indeed show him. Otacon was taken back. "So it is true!" Snake felt there was something wrong. He tried to hold that thought aside as he tried to find a video of Otacon. It was clear as crystal, but the face. It didn't match the man he was next to. "Who is that?"

"Otacaon…" Snake turned around. "The name. You both have the same name. It was the name that I was getting you mixed up in. You really weren't there. Do you have a sister?"

"No…what…what do you mean the name?"

"I'm sorry it seems I had gotten you and him mixed up. You both have the same name," Snake got up and turned around. "I shouldn't have pulled you into this. Let me take you back. I found out that I am telling the truth and you know too, but this just means that there is something bigger here and the colonel is involved too." They started out the door and got into the jeep. It started up and they headed back to the cliff.

The jeep came to a screeching halt as he spotted a group of cars and what appeared to be Colonel Campbell waiting for them at the head of the cars. The colonel spoke loudly "You couldn't stay back. You just had to come here and find out what was going on," Snake got out of the jeep. "I was right," Snake started to walk to the colonel and got stopped when he heard the multiple clicks of automatic weapons aimed at him. "What is going on? Who am I?" Hal sensed the doubt before and knows it now. He doesn't think he is himself even though he saw the video. "There was an acciedent with the snowmobile. Meryl was killed instantly. Solid Snake lived long enough for us to recreate him," Hal could hear Snake's teeth grind. "You are that recreation,"

"What do you mean?!"

"Solid Snake was the best protection we had against threats in the world. He took out three metal gears single handedly. You were the first prototype. Unfortunately you remembered too much. We didn't want to have you started to disobey orders soon so we figured we would make another that would think he had a past and ideals that suit our needs. You would have probably taken after Big Boss. We didn't need that type of situation," Snake was ready to fight and then changed his thoughts. He didn't know what to think or do. Just to listen. Finally he spoke "What about what you said 'Hal forgot why can't you?'"

"Because we made sure that all comms betweens the two of them were cut. He gave up on finding Snake. We know where he is and he is safe. Keeping him self out of trouble. How you got mixed up with this one that has the same name I will never know."

"So…now what?" Hal spoke up. He had to know. "Now you both know what is going on. And it is simple. I drive off. I don't look back and they have the orders they have," he got into the car. He did what he said he would and drove off. "Drive," Snake jumped in the back and Hal did what he was told. The gun mount was loaded and he hoped it worked. The jeep skidded off and the other cars gave chase.

The rounds flew in the air and found the targets that were assigned to them. Four of the cars were out of the chase. One was left. It rammed the jeep hard fish tailing it into a dune of snow. They both got out of the car and Snake turned to Hal. "Just go. Find the other one with your name. Tell him what happened. If I live I will try to join you. Just get out of here," Hal got back and tried to wonder what his life would be like. "I didn't think that it would be this hard to kill my brother," his blood ran cold has he heard his own voice from the other car. "You are nothing but a failed experiment. And my orders are to take you out," he pulled out a SOCOM .45 pistol and fired at the jeep as it was speeding off. The vehicle spun and slammed in the wall. No one moved. Snake was alone. No weapons. No support. No Grey Fox. No Fox Die. "Seems like this is it. You should have stayed where you were. Back at the institute,"

"Sometimes there are things that need to be done. I know now what happened," the other Snake holstered his gun and walked to him. "You look really good. Surprised you didn't kill your self with the thoughts and memories of all that happened to the real Solid Snake,"

"One thing. The thoughts and memories make us who we are. And what we can do,"

From where the colonel was he could just barely see it all. He had seen the head shot that his Snake did, but now they were close and he couldn't make them out. His eyes went wide when he saw them scuffle. After that he couldn't tell them apart. One of them stopped moving. The other stood up. He was having a hard time making out which one it was. So he waited. He figured it was his Snake since he got into the car. He drove back to the scene and got out. Snake pulled up and stood out of the car "It's all most done,"

"What is there left to do? Both men are dead,"

"Just need to know where the real Otacon is," the Colonel didn't understand "Why would you want to kill him he isn't a problem,"

"I am not going to kill him. I am going to find him and he will help me put an end to all of this for good," the colonel realized what he was saying and wished he stayed closer once he realized the .45 aiming at him. "Snake…it wasn't me I am just a figure head. I just wanted to make sure that things worked out wi---"

"Colonel, with all due respect, I don't trust you any more. I don't believe you. And now that you want to try to lie to me, Fuck you," the hammer hit the firing pin. The power inside the brass ignited sending out the slug from the chamber out the muzzle and into the colonel's leg. He hit the ground crying in pain "Where is Otacon?"

"Manhattan! New York! He was doing research science for NYU! Please I will help you, Snake!"

"You helped me enough. And doing all of this about me proves to me that you didn't care about Meryl."

The last round that was used to end the colonel's life stopped in the asphalt under his head. The gun was left behind. He took the car and sped off. He knew where he was going. He didn't know what he was going to do. He just wanted to find some one with answers to the questions he had. If he didn't find who he wanted he would change his identity. The main thing was that he knew he was free.

The buzzer on the intercom went off. Hal was holding a model of Mahoromatic on a motorcycle when he answered. "Hal… this is Snake. We need to talk." The toy crashed to the ground and he buzzed him in. This was going to be a long day. And things were probably going to change all over again.

Snake filled Otacon in on all the details. And Otacon told him his side of the story. After he got out of the base he tried to search for Snake. He gave up thinking that he didn't want to be found. "And now here you are…well sort of,"

"I just wanted to see if there was a way to find out what was the reason of doing this? Why make me and another one?"

"I wish I could help, but all my contacts are gone. After I disappeared they left too. Listen I would think its fine to stay here tonight. In the morning we will talk some more," Snake agreed.

The next morning came and there was an envelope under the door. Otacon and Snake read it contents. Philanthropy was on the front page along with classified stamps. In the later pages a small list of contact names was printed.

Just as he was about to leave it all be hind him he found himself on the George Washington Bridge in the rain ready to head to a tanker below…

Disclaimer: I don't know who really owns it. But I don't own the rights to them.

Note: keep in mind that this is not how it really happens before metal gear 2 but remember it is a story. I am not trying to convince others that this happens. Just read it and enjoy it. Think of it has another universe to the actual story line.

Thank you for reading!!


End file.
